cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Imperial Coalition of Epic
Category:Blue team alliances |- ! style="background:#efefef;" |'Imperial Government' ! style="background:#efefef;" | Government Position ! style="background:#efefef;" | Duties |- ! style="background:#ffdead;" | TimLee ! style="background:#ffdead;" | Emperor ! style="background:#ffdead;" | Sovereign of the Imperial Confederation. |- ! style="background:#ffdead;" | King Persia ! style="background:#ffdead;" | Imperial Emissary ! style="background:#ffdead;" | manges all foreign affairs. |- ! style="background:#ffdead;" | Midas ! style="background:#ffdead;" | Foreign Advisor ! style="background:#ffdead;" | Voice on the CN forums/appoints diplomats/other |- ! style="background:#ffdead;" | Rayden ! style="background:#ffdead;" | War Advisor ! style="background:#ffdead;" | Manages war plans and coordination |- ! style="background:#ffdead;" | Empty ! style="background:#ffdead;" | Finance Advisor ! style="background:#ffdead;" | |- ! style="background:#ffdead;" | Empty ! style="background:#ffdead;" | Trade Advisor ! style="background:#ffdead;" | In charge of ICE trades |} The Beginning The Imperial Coalition of Epic began with a dream of TheNoog. Like many other hopeless noobs, he had wanted to create his own alliance right as he started the game, but held off until he gained experience. A half a year later, he was ready. At the time, he had been residing at the Order of Feudalistic Security and had informed the members there on his expedition into ICE. He found another founder in Emperor Jason who had been an ex-member of the OFS and acquaintances with him. They together set out to build the Imperial Coalition of Epic. Soon after, they finished the first draft of the charter, Midas, a friend of theirs jumped on board and became a founder. At this time, another member came also, Rayden. Before the Imperial Coalition of Epic could launch, the members decided to find a protectorate. After rigorous negotiations, ICE found a protectorate in the MCXA. Soon after, ICE launched. A week later, only four of the members were around. WE ARE RECRUITING!! PLZ COME JOIN!!! The Charter Declaration of the Conception of the Imperial Coalition of Epic I. Preamble We the people of the Imperial Coalition of Epic pledge loyalty to the values in which it was founded upon as detailed in this document entitled as the Declaration of Conception of the Imperial Coalition of Epic. II. Membership Upon applying to the Imperial Coalition of Epic, one will present information as asked by the leadership. Only then will the application be contemplated and either accepted or declined. Upon resignation from the Imperial Coalition of Epic, one will present reason and the declaration to the people of the Imperial Coalition of Epic. During wartime, as defined by the leadership, any resignation would be seen as abandonment and the actions will be seriously looked into. Expulsion will be seen as the last resort and will only be assigned via the leadership. After expulsion, war will be seriously considered. Upon being accepted, a new member must immediately transfer to the Blue team as that is the official team of the Imperial Alliance of Epic. III. War War against aligned nations or alliances as a whole will only be declared by the Triumvirate. If any member takes this responsibility upon themselves, expulsion will be greatly considered. Any attack upon a member of the Imperial Coalition of Epic from an aligned nation will be seen as an act of war by said alliance. Diplomacy will be the first act to solve the problem, but if the attacks continue, war will be greatly considered. War by a member of the Imperial Coalition of Epic against any unaligned nation is completely said members decision. The Imperial Coalition as a whole will not take responsibility for the actions and will only defend if said member is attacked by another alliance. Efforts to bail the member out of bad situations will be created by individual members and is not the responsibility of the government. Nuclear weapons will be seen as extremely useful weapons in time of war, though; they will not be used until clearance is created by the government. IV. Government The highest positions in the Imperial Coalition of Epic will be the Triumvirate. This will consist of three elected officials. The triumvirate will be the ultimate power in all of ICE and upon agreement between the three, may do any action except for disbandment. Below the triumvirate will be the Advisory Council which will be a group of elected officials containing power appointed by the Triumvirate. Each position will have a certain section of power, i.e. a War Advisor would have powers over war. Every 2 months, new officials will be elected for every position excluding the Triumvirate. Every member of the Imperial Coalition of Ice will have one vote on each position. Each candidate will have a chance to announce and gain support for their campaign one week before the elections. The polls will be open for 24 hours and then the winners will be announced. The winners will take duty over their positions the day of the announcement. A member of a government position may step down at any time or may be expelled from the position via a 3/4 majority vote of the entire Advisory Council and the Triumvirate. The Advisory Council and triumvirates vote on all alliance treaties with a majority vote. Any triumvirate has the executive power to sign any treaty into law, and may only be overridden with a majority vote from the Advisory Council. V. The Triumvirates The triumvirates may sign any foreign treaty into law, declare war, or suspend any member nation. by a 2/3 vote. Any triumvirate decision may be overridden with a unanimous vote from the Advisory Council. VII. The Advisory Council The Advisory Council consists of 5 advisers to be elected every two months. The advisers include war, foreign affairs, internal affairs, finance, and trade. The descriptions of each position duties are as follows. War Advisor-'' The War Adviser is in charge of the military and seeing everything run smoothly in both times of war and peace time. The War Adviser also is in charge of organizing the military for ICE. ''Foreign Advisor-'' The Foreign Adviser is in charge of all foreign affairs and dealings with other alliances. The foreign adviser is also in charge of assigning ambassadors and maintaining good relations with other alliances. ''Internal Advisor-'' The Internal Adviser is in charge of any internal related problems. The Internal Adviser also oversees all immigration and organizing recruitment drives. The Internal Adviser is also in charge of maintaining a roster of all ICE members. ''Finance Advisor-'' The Finance Adviser is in charge of all money dealings in ICE. The Finance Adviser also makes sure all loans, banks, financial programs, and growth development. ''Trade Advisor-'' The Trade Adviser is in charge of overseeing all trade related issues. This includes making sure trade requests are answered and an honest attempt at making sure each request is filled. '''VII. Amendments' Any amendment may be added to this document via a threefold vote of the Triumvirate.